Lives Entwined
by Kyris
Summary: The end was simply the beginning. Roy and Riza; irregardless of where and when they both drifted apart, they are always drawn together in the end. Warning: May contain strong language.


Wow, it's been a long long time since I've written in this place. But yes! I'm back into the writing shwing and thought it best to write about these two. Their relationship is really unique and really do compliment each other. And to echo everyone out there; CHAPTER 101 ZOMG EEEE!

*coughs* Self-insanity aside, hope you enjoy this upcoming fic ^^ Standard disclaimer as usual; they don't belong to me and I'm just borrowing them for nefarious reasons.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End**

The two men regarded each other in silence. The first was young and looking in his late teens. There was something about his build that betrayed that he would grow into his uniform, which was at the moment somewhat oversized. Dark eyes regarded the man behind the desk with a regulated-military expression, but it melted as he saw the state of the other, the much older man sitting behind the desk.

Clothes that were stained and looked for all the world to have never seen the light of day. His face was covered in stubble and indeed had scraggly bits of a beard here and there. His hair, a very dirty blond, was heavily unkempt with the sheen of greasy oil.

His frame slight, his face gaunt, but what was the most prominent was the emptiness in his eyes. Dark brown, there seemed not to be any emotion whatsoever and even when he smiled, his eyes showed nothing at all.

"So Roy… you became a soldier after all," were the first words which passed his lips. His voice was hoarse, as though it had been a long time since he had used it.

"Yes master," the younger man, Roy, nodded as he gave a small bow of respect, "Though eventually I'd like to take the qualification to be a state alchemist and work for my country."

A small bark of laughter then, "As I thought, it's still too early for you to be 'The Flame Alchemist'."

"Still… is it? In the end, you've only taught me the basics of alchemy."

"It's a waste to teach someone who would degrade himself by becoming a dog of the military," dismissed the elder, turning his attention to the documents on his desk.

"Alchemist is for the people – is it?" Roy countered, determined in his belief, "Master, I think that being useful in the military is linked to being useful to the people. Now that we are exposed to threats from the surrounding countries, strengthening the military is most urgent. To protect the nation, alchemy is-"

"I'm tired of listening to those second hand opinions," his master said listlessly, picking up a pen and continuing his writings.

Roy heaved a sigh, this time his expression turning into one of sadness, "Master… to think if I had as much knowledge as you, it should be easy to take the state qualification. Honestly, I find it unbearable that someone of your caliber is smothering in such destitution. If you take the state qualification and accept the issued research funds, your research would also go even further…"

"There's no need for that." His master placed his pen down, looking upwards and seemingly lost in his thoughts, "My research has been perfected long ago. It's the strongest kind of alchemy. Depending on how it's used, it can also become the most deadly.

"_And I became satisfied._" He gave a weak smile to his student then, "Alchemists are living beings who, as long as they are alive, cannot go on without seeking truth. When they stopped thinking, the 'Alchemist' would die.

"_That is why I am a human who died a long time ago."_

"Please don't say such things… if you would please use that power for the world…"

"Power… so you want power, Roy?" Suddenly he was coughing, harshly and painfully. A severe bout brought a gristly smile curving his mouth as blood dribbled down his lips and chin.

"Master!" Roy reached out, concern and shock battling his mind at the suddenness of this all.

He smiled weakly then, a small kind of fondness betraying his otherwise derisive tone, "Since I saw your growth with my own eyes…I thought of bestowing it on you. What a pity…" the older man tried to continue, but he doubled over once again, shaking and shivering as he coughed not once, not twice, but almost endlessly as blood bubbled out of his mouth.

Blood. Not the dead, dark red of old. This blood was bright red, blood almost too bright to be real. Oxygen rich and pulsing out of his mouth with each cough, deriving his weak form of the purest sustenance that his body was literally dying for.

"… what a pity… I don't have any time left to teach you."

"Master Hawkeye!" Roy was by his side in an instant, gently helping the man raise his head away from the mess on the desk, "Wha-"

"But my research… my daughter knows it all." Energy spent, lungs wheezing painfully, throat constricting. Suffocating, bleeding. "If you're saying you will use my alchemy, the flame alchemy, in the correct way…"

Frantic, Roy took hold of Hawkeye's shirt, shaking him, "Please! Get a hold-"

"… she'll… she'll probably present it… to you…"

"Someone! Call a doctor! Anyone! _Anyone!_" he screamed out loud, frantic as his master palled before him, his movements stilling and as he grew weaker in Roy's arms.

"I'm sorry…" was the almost inaudible whisper as Hawkeye hung limply, "I was so immersed in my work… I'm so sorry…"

"_Is anyone there?_"

"Roy… I'll leave my daughter to you… please… so sorry… so…" And then there was no more. Just when the entirety of the whole situation came upon him, footsteps echoed loudly outside in the corridor. A huge _bam_, sounds of panting, and Roy looked up to see the door had slammed open to reveal a young woman in the doorway. Blond hair cropped short, her reddish-brown eyes wide and horrified, she clung to the door as she took in the scene.

"Riza!"

I do quite apologize for this chapter! Dialogue was taken from the manga as this particular scene is where the story starts off.

Read, review and critics welcome!


End file.
